Is she really just a friend?
by JadeSutton987
Summary: This is a story based around Rita and Ash. They have grown closer recently so i thought i'd mash things up a little bit and write a fanfic. Is Ash falling for Rita? It would be lovely to hear what you think so please R&R:) i own nothing except mistakes:) Please review or i'll end this story now!
1. The roof

**Story about Ash and Rita, is Ash falling for her?** **Please R&R and let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

Rita passed Ash his patient files he'd so desperately needed 'Dr Ashford, your patient files, managed to dig them up from the mess i've got myself into' Rita sarcastically spoke, knowing it was the truth and nothing but.

'Ah, thank you Rita, you're an angel! I don't know what i'd do without you!' Ash exclaimed with a big, comforting smile on his face.

'Ha. Don't make me laugh. I hid confidential information, refused to go in to save a patients life and he nearly died. I'm no angel!' Rita rushed off. Everything was piling on top of her, none of her colleagues where talking to her, except Lofty and Ash.  
Ash sighed, he knew there was no point running after her, she'd only tell him to get lost. what he didn't realise is Robyn was watching and listening on their little chat.

'You shouldn't let her talk to you like that! Mrs Beauchamp wouldn't!' Robyn gave her input.

'Well she is down at the minute and is very stressed, wouldn't you be? Now please get to back to actually doing some work instead of gossiping!' Ash snapped. Nothing wound him up more than gossipers, people talking about other peoples business, they wouldn't like it though, would they?

Robyn walked off giving hints of pretence in her smile whilst Ash looked through his patients notes. He 'needed' Rita's help so he went to find her, much to his surprise she was sat on top of the roof. He immediately chased after her, dropping the notes in a puddle, he didn't care. He cared about Rita, she was his priority. Is this more than a friendship?

* * *

'Ash slow down! You're needed in resus!' Connie shouted, wondering why he was running, 'is everything alright?'

A nurse told her to go outside and look on the roof. She was as shocked as Ash was. Maybe she felt guilty for screaming at her last week?

Connie ran into the ED and shouted 'right Rita is on the roof. This all needs to stop now! We do not condone bullying in this department and if you cant deal with that you know where the door is! She is a valuable member of staff and she is thinking of jumping off! Show her support, be her friend not her enemy!'

You could automatically see Robyn running off, she felt really guilty, what she didn't know was Rita heard what she had said to Ash and how she was slating her.

* * *

'Rita!' Ash called, shocked at just how close she was to the edge.

'Live fast, die young! That's what they say eh?' Rita laughed. 'But the thing is, i haven't lived, my life has been hell, yet i still want to die young, pft, it's not that far down really' She was crying.

'Rita, don't do this! You mean so much to me. Recently, we have grown closer, don't make me lose that now. I'd be broken. At least talk to me, yeah, just talk to me, let it all out.' Ash softly spoke which made Rita cry more.

The ED started to gather round outside, like an audience.

'Why are you being nice to me Ash, everyone else hates me! i can't do this anymore, i don't please anyone, all i do is mess up!' She sobbed, edging away from Ash has he neared her.

'Rita, do you not get it, I don't hate you, none of them do, they just feel slightly annoyed because you didn't tell them the truth but i would've done exactly what you did, it isn't their business what so ever! Come here for a minute' Rita approached Ash and he hugged her, 'Girl, we will get through this together, and for one your stopping at mine tonight so i can keep an eye on you, we can't have you alone in you time of need. Even if it's our friendship against the world, we will do this' Ash cuddled her tightly.

'Do you mean that really?' Rita asked, debating if he meant that or not.

'Of course, i'd rather care for one friend and help her than have ten people bitch about her and make her cry, you don't deserve this.'

'Thank you' Rita whispered in his ear.

Did Ash really mean a friend?

* * *

**Hope you like it! Let me know what you think! please r&r:)**


	2. What happened at Ash's house

**Please read and review!**

* * *

Ash unlocked his door. 'Ladies first' he winked.

'Why thankyou Dr Ashford' Rita joked

'My pleasure staff nurse Freeman' Ash laughed. Rita had definitely brightened up from her eventful day. 'So do you want a drink?'

'Yeah, double vodka and coke please' Rita chuckled 'just kidding, i'll have a tea 2 sugars, lets test how good you are at making a brew!'

Whilst Ash was making the tea Rita decided to have a nosey around, looking at his pictures with his daughter and him on holidays. She noticed a little letter with her name on it. Was this a coincidence? Did he want her to find it? She opened it and it read:

_Rita,_

_I've been thinking about our friendship lately and i think i kinda like you. These feelings have grown for you recently and i just can't hold them in for much have such a good connection and i feel i can trust you with anything. I don't think i've felt like this in a long time and i hope you feel the same. My daughter has had me running around her for the last few months so i've ignored what was also important to me. You. Your laugh, your smile, your hair, everything about you is perfect. I don't care what happened last week because past is past and i would've done the same if i was in your shoes._

_I love you Rita Freeman _

_Ash x_

She was so shocked but had to pretend she hadn't read anything.

'Rita, i'm coming with your tea and a little surprise!' Ash shouted.

What was he gonna do? Propose? Admit his feelings? Tons of ideas where rushing through Rita's head. 'Ah biscuits!' She mumbled as Ash returned.

'What?' Ash asked as he only heard a noise not what she said.

'I said ah biscuits for the surprise haha' Rita laughed trying to hide the real reason she said it.

'I hope you like digestives, if not i have some custard creams in!' Ash grinned.

'I love digestives! Ey, you was a proper hulk back in the days' Rita laughed trying to avoid how she felt.

'Rita, what's the matter?' Ash suspected something was wrong and decided to confront her about it.

'Did you really just ask that? I want to kill myself, i have nobody, i've lost all my friends, i didn't get the promotion, dare i go on?' Rita sighed.

'Rita, you shouldn't want to kill yourself you are the most beautiful, amazing,funny woman i've ever met! You didn't get the promotion? Tess has frozen it because none of the other candidates where deemed suitable for the job! And i bet Tess decided to freeze it because she knows you're the best she just knows that what happened recently would cause fury and outrage throughout the ED but when everything has calmed down for a while, she will most certainly pick you!' Ash promisingly spoke.

'Ash, i honestly don't know what to do without you, i'm speechless!' Rita exclaimed.

'Right, I have a king-size bed in the spare room, but only special people who are my favourites can sleep there, so congratulations!' Ash thought he was hilarious as you saw Rita's face go from happy to down to happy.

'Really? I might live here! i only have a double bed at my house!' Rita ridiculed.

'You can for me, everyday, ha, people would almost think we was together!' Ash winked.

'Let's see what the future holds!' Rita said pretending she was joking but really she knew it's what Ash and maybe even her wanted.

'So, shall we order a pizza and watch a film?' Ash asked.

'Yeah, why not, it's been ages since i watched a film with a bestie!'

Their pizza arrived within 20 minutes and their film had started. They was cuddled up together on the sofa when..

'I hate this part!' Rita shouted.

'Aw don't be such a big softy, it's a good job you've got me!' Ash snickered.

Then they had an eye contact for at least 10 second when ash started to stroke his hand through Rita's hair, the other hand down her face and he leaned in. They kissed. The feeling was mutual.

'So are you still sleeping in the spare room?'

'For tonight yeah, but tomorrow, if i'm invited i might reconsider' Rita replied instantly.

Ash understood. She must've felt vulnerable with everything that has occurred, but one thing for sure, their kiss was not because she was upset, it was because she felt the same way as he did towards her.

* * *

**Please R&R! :)**


	3. Rita's view

**Quick update! Please read and review!**

* * *

'Good morning' Ash awoke Rita as he brought her breakfast in bed. Shift started in an hour so he thought he'd surprise her. 'You'll need all the energy you can get for work after, people will be asking a lot of questions but if they get too much come and find me'

'Ash, you didn't have too. I'm fine honestly, as soon as i get back to work i'll be better. I hate doing nothing. Roll on 10am!' Rita yawned.

'So do you know how to work the shower?' Ash changed the conversation so he didn't upset Rita, that's the last thing he wanted.

'I'll figure it out' Rita smiled.

She was so tired, especially since they only went to bed at 2am. She felt warmer inside after realising that someone does actually care for her and that she isn't alone. Trust. That's what she had found. Love? Maybe.

* * *

Rita's point of view:

Hm, so what happened yesterday has made me realise what i felt like. Additionally it made me see all me colleagues true colours. How could they be so horrible? I knew Louise had a disgusting, self centered attitude but Robyn? That completely shocked me. Being lied too? No, i didn't lie, i just didn't want to share my business with them. All they do is gossip. I didn't get the promotion, i don't blame Tess really. I guess i would've done the same. They drove me to suicidal thoughts and today i have to face them. Probably all their pity and sorrow. You know what? Why have they changed their minds all of a sudden? Scared i'd of killed myself? Guilty conscious? I think so. The truth is i would never turned my back on one of them or made them feel so isolated, i would have helped them, supported them and i still will. I'm not a bad person but now, i wouldn't class them as my friends. Friends don't judge. Friends understand. All they did was blame me? Yes my husband is a sex offender; yes i said he was dead; yes i hid his next of kin; but really why should they need to know everything that happens in my life? We come here to work, not to play sob stories. Really his next of kin was there all of the time so why should that matter? Ash is the only one that accepted what i did. He talked me out of taking my own life and i am thankful because now it shows i can get through anything, that i am a strong person. so, last night me and Ash, we kissed i don't think i've liked someone like this in a while. We have grown so close lately and it's amazing but now, now it's time to face the music. We was setting out for work. We jogged to work on a regular basis so we decided we'd do that today and be normal.

* * *

What happened at work...

* * *

**Please Review.. Sorry it's only short but it is 2:45AM :)**


	4. ED gossip trouble

**Sorry i haven't updated for a while, hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R&R!**

* * *

As Rita walked through the ED she couldn't help but notice all the eyes peering at her, all the mouths whispering quietly about her and all the legs avoiding her. She walked in with a fake smile on her face, pretending she could not catch sight of what was happening. She knew she'd have to face them at one point but Ash just guided her through her tough moments. He quickly glanced at Rita's face to see how she was reacting. He almost immediately saw that she was anxious.

'Don't let them get to you' Ash advised. 'They aren't worth your time or effort, they just want to see a reaction so don't give them the satisfaction they are craving' Ash really cared for Rita, he can't get her out of his mind, especially the kiss they shared. He adored every feature of Rita, ranging from the colour of her hair to her personality. He loves her smile but hater seeing her upset. What annoys him most is that Rita's 'friends' are being obnoxious towards her. In her time of need for support, they have repelled against her. How is that fair?

'Don't worry, i've come here to do my job, nothing else. If they want to be nasty towards me, so be it.' Rita strongly stated with a confident smile layering her weak, fragile state of mind. Rita walked off to get changed into her nurse scrubs when she turned around to Ash; 'Oh and Ash, thank you for last night, i don't know what would have happened without you.'

You would think that the ED would have realised how they had made Rita feel, but instead they still demand to gossip about her. Branding her as 'the suicidal one'. Rita yet knew nothing about this so every time she walked past people they whispered and she ignored it until she walked in on Ash and Zoe talking about it.

'Rita, how can i help you?' Zoe said trying to warn ash to shut up, little did she know Rita knew they was discussing something about her.

'I want to know what has been said, i've heard you talking about it and every time i walk past someone they say a name which i can't quite hear fully.' Rita demanded. She was fed up of all the snippy comments about her. All she wants to do is treat people but she feels as if she's the one that should be being treated.

'I've got this Zoe' Ash smiled. He knew it would be better coming from him as she and him had grew closer recently, he felt like he owed it to her. 'Right, we don't know who has made it up, but someone has made a name up for you which has spreaded throughout the ED.

'Yeah.. Go on!' Rita was furious, how could someone be so insensitive?

'I don't know how to say this, i don't want you to get upset but they have defined you as..' Ash paused, it hurt him deeply having to tell her this. 'The suicidal one' he gulped. 'We wanted to know who it was before we told you but i think we have a rough idea, we think it may be Louise.'

'Right' Rita took a deep breath. 'Thank you for telling me, i guess life just goes on' Rita produced a fake smile to hide all the anger that was building up second by second inside of her. She left Zoe's office and walked calmly but quickly to reception.

'Ash, i hope she isn't going to do anything stupid that could jeopardize her career..' Zoe speculated.

'Should i go after her?' Ash suggested.

'Go after her' Zoe agreed. Meanwhile Rita had just approached reception when she turned to Louise and clearly stated:

'Louise, do you know where 'the suicidal one' is?' Rita glared.

'Erm, i think she's stood right infront of me' Louise spoke vainly.

'oh, is that so?' Rita looked around then 'walked off'. instead she was going round to the other side of the reception desk. 'Oh and Louise..' Rita happily whispered.

'What?' Louise sharply snapped with a strong sense of annoyance.

Rita lashed out. 'You complete bitch, you are supposed to be my friend, you spiteful cow!' Rita shouted whilst laying into Louise's face. She was glad to let all her anger out. She didn't just cry at night for nothing, she was upset and this had tipped her, virtually, over the edge! It surprised her how manipulative and cunning Louise was and she just snapped. She had to do something about it. That's exactly what she did...

She was punching her when Ash came, he noticed what was happening and intervened. Pulling Rita off Louise, he shouted 'STOP IT! RITA GET TO ZOE'S OFFICE NOW! LOUISE I WILL BE HAVING A SERIOUS WORD WITH YOU AFTER!' He knew Rita would have gone to have a word but he didn't know she was going to start attacking her.

* * *

'What do you think you was playing at?' Ash wondered. 'Well i suppose if you hadn't of done something i would have! Now let's just say i gave you a real good belting, so walk out all upset' Ash laughed.

Rita didn't know what to say, she just smiled, walked out, said 'So, i'll wait for you in the staff room?' and winked.

* * *

'So, what did Louise say?' Rita couldn't resist asking.

'Well, she's got a few cuts and bruises but she'll be fine. She admitted everything and realised the seriousness of whom it could have affected, not just you but anyone who may be suicidal, feel isolated with no hope. I told her to apologize to you.'

'You're a good guy, i guess' Rita smirked whilst punching him in his arm.

'So we going for a drink or what, because with the stressful day we've had, i suspect we both need one!' Ash offered.

'It's your turn to buy isn't it? Rita recalled.

* * *

**Please R&R and let me know what you think! i appreciate all reviews!**


	5. Vodka rush and lush

**I'm thinking of stopping this story as i'm not getting many reviews and on the last chapter i didn't get any at all.. if you enjoy this chapter please review! (Please can you review as i have an idea but due to the lack of reviews im thinking of finishing this story all together!) **

* * *

It had been a week since Rita's turn of staff of Holby ED have started to agree that how they reacted was inappropriate and selfish. Rita had risen above it anyway and decided that there is no point in having enemies so she accepted all apologies. There was one thing she hadn't stopped, that was the drinking. She relied on alcohol so much that she went through 2 bottles of cheap vodka a night. She hid it well though, coming in to work an hour earlier, hooking herself to a drip, hiding everything from Ash. When one morning Ash decided to go into work early to sort out some paperwork and do some overtime. As deputy clinical lead he had to pay his role to help Connie out.

'Ash, this is Mia, she's 12, she has a deep laceration to her right leg, apparently she caught it on barbed wire. Not k.o'ed at the scene but gave 5ml of morphine to ease the pain. All obs fine' Jeff informed him, whilst pushing the wheelchair. 'Where do you want her?'

'Cubicle one please Jeff' Ash replied whilst itching his cheek. As he opened the curtain to cubicle one he immediately noticed Rita. 'Oh, someone must have just gone into that cubicle, cubicle 5 instead please' he spoke trying to cover up for Rita.

* * *

Instead of shouting at Rita, he asked her what was wrong. There was no point in shouting as it would just make her worse and he was slightly biased towards her. 'What's up Rita? I thought we was passed all this.' As he neared her, putting his hand out infront of her.

'Nothing, i just had a little drink that's all' she lied, but not even a fool could tell that this was the truth, her eyes said it all.

'Okay, well, do you want to come to mine after the shift?' Ash had gone around the ED asking nurses who are on shift an hour before their shift if she had been coming in early and all nurses had confirmed that, so he was going to take her back to his; giving her a night off the booze.

'Ermm.. well.. ermmm' Rita hesitated, she didn't know what to say, she didn't want to go, she wanted to confide in alcohol - again.

'I wasn't asking, i'm telling you' Ash informed Rita whilst she was looking very nervous. 'Now, let's go back to work, people will get ever so suspicious' he smiled as his eye was twitching constantly annoying him so he didn't want to get agitated with her.

Rita scurried off, she couldn't get out Connie and Zoe's office quick enough, she was scared in case Zoe or Connie walked in, hearing everything. She ran into the staff room, locked both doors, curled into a ball and wept. She had now been found out about the alcohol and Ash won't let this go- not for a long time. Suddenly the door opened wide, Fletch came in laughing his head off. Luckily for Rita she had reacted quick to the sound of the door, stood up, dried her lovely, brown eyes and acted like she had just finished having a brew. She then ran out.

'Whats up?' Fletch asked her as she ran past him, a breeze cooling him down from his walk to the ED. 'Nothing Fletch, thanks for asking' he sarcastically remarked to himself.

Rita was really annoyed. She couldn't get any privacy anywhere. If it wasn't for Ash coming in early, she would not be in this awful, depressed mood. She was nearing to alcohol again when a patient brought some in. However, Ash was treating that patient and hid it from Rita, especially under the circumstances.

* * *

The shift had finished and Rita tried her best to run away quickly so that meant she didn't have to face Ash. She wasn't scared of facing Ash she was scared of how she felt and seeking comfort in a man. After all, this situation occurred because of a male she thought she loved when she didn't, obviously as she wouldn't be filing for divorce otherwise. What made it worse is that she was falling for Ash yet she wouldn't confide in him, more so he wouldn't be put off her. The truth is Ash has been falling for Rita for months and the pair of them just cant get the kiss they passionately shared out of their caring minds.  
Rita believed she had got away from Ash so he wouldn't find her and make her say at his house. Much to her surprise, he was already outside waiting for her at her house. She rolled her eyes. All she wanted was a night in with her vodka, drinking herself away, like every night, was that too much too ask for?

'What are you doing here?' Rita falsely smiled, pretending she was okay with him being here, but she was falling for him, so she couldn't hep but care and be nice.

'Well, i did say that you was stopping at mine tonight. I've got a special night planned for you...' He let out, waving his hand, hinting her to come to him.

'Ah, well i guess i'll have to come then. Let me get some stuff first?' Rita grinned, trying to hide the annoyance she felt but she was just being selfish. He only cared for her.

Running up the stairs to grab some pajamas, she sighed, had he really got a special night planned for her? Or was it to lure her to his house so she wouldn't drink? Rita had already got a bottle of cheap, lousy vodka in the fridge, so she slyly sneaked it into her bag. Smiling at herself as if to say 'Perfect night, i can still drink without him knowing'

* * *

They arrived at Ash's vast house. He jumped out of the car and ran round to open Rita's door.

'Oohh what a gentleman you are' She winked.

'I'm full of surprises' They both giggled. 'You know what you really do have a gorgeous smile, you should smile way more often' Ash held his arm bent but open. 'Link?'

'Link.' Rita skipped off to his front door with him.

When they got inside there was a meal pre-made, by Ash, for them. Steak, mash, peas and gravy with a glass of wine. Candles lit around the table and a nice napkin so Rita wouldn't get filthy. There was a rose sitting lonely on the table, waiting to be occupied by the pair of them.

'You could've told me ey, i would have dressed more presentable' Rita joked, gobsmacked by the effort Ash went too. She ran her fingers through her perfectly straight, short-cut hair, rubbed her cheeks and sat down as Ash pulled her chair open and took her brown, slick leather jacket off her and hung it up. He smiled warmingly to her and she got butterflies in her stomach. This is when she knew... Knew that she loved him.

* * *

She had finished her dinner and was amazed by his wasted skills as a cook.

'You should have a career change, that was beautiful' She said, washing down her food with her glass of wine. Ash didn't know whether to put wine or water out as of her vodka addiction, but wine is different to vodka so he decided to treat her to blood red, sweet wine.

'Well, i did consider, but gotta go where the money is. Dessert?' He politely ask, wondering whether she understood that it was a joke.

'I can give you some of my dessert if you want?' Rita joked before kissing him. She knew it was right, she felt ever so in love with this man and he felt the same.

Ash chased Rita up the stairs, both laughing and giggling away. Rita was happy for once, happier than ever, she had put everything behind her and focused on the future, her future lay with Ash.

They both shared a night of passion when before they went to sleep Ash said:

'I love you more than ever Rita Freeman'

'I love you too'

Sharing a kiss, they both dazed off to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry if i ended it rubbish, but i made it so i could either end the story, or carry on.. Please let me know what you think! Please review if you think i should carry it on!**


End file.
